Smile For The Camera
by AlchemyRepose
Summary: An Eridan/Sollux fic I wrote really quick. My friend insisted that I post it. Sollux goes to Eridan for raunchy black rom photos, but Eridan wants a little more.


It was late night, nearing dawn, and Sollux sat in his block, tapping away at his husktop. He paused for a moment, and looked out the window, stretching his arms into the air and folding them behind his head. He leaned against the back of his chair and spun it so he faced the window. It was a nice night, and surely the dawn would be spectacular if he bothered to look at it.

A passing thought, a sudden urge made him think of it, and he lowered his hands and spun to face his husktop. He typed a few words into the search engine and found what he wanted, and quite a lot of it. His red and blue eyes scanned over the hundreds of images, but it wasn't quite enough. Their poses were all too inviting, with innocent and sultry expressions and legs outspread.  
>He changed the key words, and found things closer to what he wanted, angry, bitter expressions and trolls pushing each other away but then just coming back for more.<p>

Finally, his eyes rested over Trollian. He opened up the chat and messaged caligulasAquarium.

After a brief, heated exchange, the other troll agreed to send photos as long as Sollux sent ones himself.

Sollux was too quick to agree, and regretted it almost instantly.

He sent some older photos, not wanting to take new ones, and got the other troll's photos in exchange.

He looked through the pictures, yes, this was much better. Sollux hated this guy's guts, but at the same time he just wanted to hear what he sounded like if he pounded his bone bulge into his nook.

Sollux unzipped his pants and teased his bulge out with his fingertips, it was already getting wet. His friends all thought he had two bulges, due to his obsession with duality. That would just be creepy.

After he teased the first inch or so out, the other troll suddenly insisted upon a video chat. Sollux obliged, just so he could tell them to shut the hell up and go away.  
>As soon as the broadcast started, Sollux snapped at Eridan.<p>

"what the hell do you want, ED? Ii'm bu2y."

"i figured you wwould wwant a livve look at wwhat you're missin'." Eridan narrowed his eyes at the camera, a smirk playing around his lips.

"ii've already got photo2, that2 good enough for me." Jeeze, just let a troll jack off in peace you desperate fuck.

Eridan stood up, tilting his husktop camera downwards at his nether regions. His hands hooked around his belt and tugged on the thick leather, slowly pulling it undone.

"ii can't 2lam my bone bulge into your a22 through a 2creen, dumbfuck."

"just wwatch."

"what, are you gonna fuck yourself?"

Eridan didn't respond to that. He unbuttoned his stupid striped pants and unzipped his fly, and began slowly teasing his bulge out.

"ju2t pull iit out already iif you're goiing to." Barked Sollux, leaning in towards his screen.

"not til you showw yours." Eridan crooned. Just hearing his voice like that made Sollux cringe. However, he sat back in his chair, moving it back and adjusting the camera so Eridan could see his upper torso and hips. He showed the inches he'd already teased out. Eridan smiled, a smug grin that just infuriated Sollux more.

Eridan did as he promised, rubbing rings around his sheath and then pulling out his bulge, the tip curling between his fingers.

"i'll do wwhatevver you wwant, but you havve to sit there and wwatch. you can't do anything."

"yeah 2ure, whatever."

Eridan fingered around his nook, and then went to remove his rings.

"leave them on." Sollux requested. Eridan did so, and returned to his nook. He pushed one finger in, a small moan escaping his lips as the ring on his finger slid in. Sollux's bulge slipped out more, covered in pre-cum and curling around his fingers. Sollux's hand moved around it, but Eridan stopped.

"ah-ah, don't do anything. movve your hand awway."

Sollux did so, wiping his hand on a rag.

"2ays the guy wiith a fiinger iin hii2 nook."

Eridan teased more, circling his nook with his other finger. All the while he had a smirk on his face.

He removed his first finger and spread his legs further, his bulge curling upwards against his hip and fully exposing his nook.

Sollux's bulge twitched more, he felt a building in his gastric sac and felt if he didn't do something soon he'd explode. More pale yellow cum oozed around the tentacle, and Sollux attempted to control it somewhat with psionics while Eridan teased.

"i see wwhat you're doing. Stop it." Said Eridan.

"don't order me around, a22hole."

"you knoww you like it." Eridan fingered slowly around his exposed nook again.

"quiit playiing around and put them iin already! or ii'll come over there and fuck you my2elf, you 2elf-centered chumbucket!" He snapped, lunging towards his husktop.

Eridan slid both fingers in, slowly, surely. He moaned as the rings went in again.

"move em' iin and out." Sollux watched as Eridan slowly began to thrust his hand back and forth, gaining speed as he went. Sollux sat in his chair again, resisting the urge to masturbate, knowing Eridan would stop if he did.

He could tell Eridan was reaching his peak, and it wouldn't take much now. Sollux was, too, his bulge was wet against his thighs and Eridan's was dripping pre-cum. He felt his gastic sac sinking, but he held it back, he wouldn't come before Eridan.

Those moans and little grunts that Eridan was making were all too pleasurable. Sollux could tell each time the rings went in and out just by the sound he made.

He waited, watching, and then Eridan came, genetic material spilling everywhere. There was a bucket waiting, ready, to catch the large amount of fluids. Sollux came after, his yellow material spilling onto the floor of his block. It didn't matter, it was easy enough to clean up and there were no wires it could potentially ruin.

Sollux sat back in his chair, drained. Eridan didn't wait around for snide comments and ended the call.

He didn't really want to clean up, and would rather he just climbed into his coon and never admit that he got off to just watching that asshole.

Sollux did clean up his mess, washed himself, and got into his coon and fell asleep without even turning off his husktop.


End file.
